1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a large-scale data processing system, and more particularly to a cloud computing system and a method of system control and data encryption.
2. Description of Related Arts
A large-scale data parallel processing system using ways of native communications has been widely applied. In such a system, users process raw data through the parallel system at a local place and then get results returned.
In recent years, on one hand, it is very common to use a cloud computing system or a software-as-a-service (SaaS) mode to develop local tools into a cloud computing system. On the other hand, machine learning systems become popular. Data of a customer computer is sent to a server computer group through intranet, and after the server computer executes control the screen of the customer computer operated by the user displays received content. This forms a computer system which uses a large number of distributed computing resources to convert and process data. It will become widely applied if such a system can be built on a cloud.
It is a common encryption mode for each user to get its only key and to encrypt and decrypt data through the key. However, in existing encryption modes, security is not high; to be more specific, following defects exist, such as content on the server computer group is not encrypted and can be read by others directly; the server computer has good openness and if the encryption and the decryption are put on the cloud, leakage is highly possible; if exclusiveness is not increased, the leakage is also highly possible.